The Battle
by Cassandra Phoenix
Summary: After a long and hard day of testing and training with Near, L wants nothing more than to sit back and relax with a nice slice of cake. But, will Near keep the detective from his perfect prize? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!


**Author:** Cassandra Phoenix

**Rating:** M for sexual situations.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note or it's characters, they belong to Ohba && Obata.

**Pairings:** Near/L. 

**Summary:** After a long and hard day of testing and training with Near, L wants nothing more than to sit back and relax with a nice slice of cake. When his seemingly perfect prize is missing a crucial ingredient, L will begin another game to get what he wants. But, will Near keep the detective from his perfect prize?

Enjoy the story and review please! Thanks *mwah*

**Note:** In this One-Shot L and Near are only 5 years apart and Near is 17, making L 22 (the whole like 10+ years age difference really creeps me out *sorry*).

Also, if you're one of my SP readers don't kill me! LOL

I **AM** working on "A Golden Opportunity," it's almost finished. This just popped into my mind and would not go away until I finally wrote it down. Then when I was finished I was like what the hell, might as well post it, right?

**--x--**

L, the World's _Three_ Greatest Detectives, had an incredible sweet tooth. And, he hadn't had a single sweet thing to eat in the past 4 hours.

Most of the Whammy House had been emptied out for the day, something about a field trip to the museum. The only people left in the house were L, Watari, and Near. The possible successor, who L had requested to stay behind for yet another test.

The test had been long and strenuous, an epic battle of wit and strategy.

"C 8."

Near sighed picking up a red peg and placing it into his board, "Hit. H 7."

"Hit, you sank my battleship," L said, as he set a red peg into the last of his ships.

L sighed, lifting his arms over his head for a quick stretch, popping his back. The competitors had been seated on the hard wooden floors for the past 2 hours, after finally tiring of the table set up in the middle of the room.

It had been a close one, with Near defeating L by a single hit, but he did not _win_. Best of 5, with a final score of 3-2, L in the lead.

Since neither of the men hadn't eaten anything since the morning, L flipped open his cell, asking Watari to bring up some of their favorite foods.

For L, a thick slice of freshly made Strawberry Shortcake; and for Near a bowl of sweet ripe strawberries.

Near received his snack first and immediately bit into one of the strawberries before turning his back on them to face his, earlier discarded, dice city and robots. He felt no need to speak, seeing as how he had failed to defeat L, yet again.

Instead, he turned his attention to his robots destroying New York City.

Now, L on the other hand, wasn't so content with his treat. Despite the fact it was his favorite, L wasn't happy with the barely there strawberry slices. He speared the slices with his fork and slid them into his watering mouth.

Looking back down, L felt his stomach twinge at the thought of a strawberry-less Strawberry Shortcake. He felt it would be pointless and rude to call Watari back up just to bring him more of the fruity delight.

The Great L didn't _need_ to have strawberries on his cake.

Cake was still cake, right?

L sighed inwardly, who was he kidding? A Strawberry Shortcake just wasn't a _Strawberry _Shortcake without _strawberries_.

All he had to do was get up and go get it himself.

But, that was a problem in itself.

If he left, that meant leaving Near, and despite the 5 year age difference. L couldn't help but care for the teen more than he should. Already, they spent little time together. The few times L could make it down, his time was usually split...

70% to work on cases in his room.

Then the final 30% split between Near and Mello for tests and training.

No, he didn't want to leave, not when he finally had the time to actually spend with the boy.

He looked down at his cake. No, L knew he wouldn't be able to eat it.

It was like a puzzle forever missing that final piece.

What options did he have now?

That's when L's eyes landed on the bowl of _Near's_ strawberries.

Of course! How could he be so stupid, he was supposed to be a genius wasn't he?

L's lips formed into a small sly smile, which was quickly replaced with his usual blank expression.

It was so simple, Near had his back towards him and the bowl of strawberries. He could easily grab a few for his cake and then everything would be fine again.

Licking his lips, L focused on the bowl as he inched his hand towards the strawberries.

There was only a 43% chance that Near would notice the strawberries were gone. He was too preoccupied at the moment with his robots and dice city.

Yes, they were so close. Just a few centimeters more and he would be in a creamy, sweet heaven.

He could just imagine the juicy pop the berries would make in his mouth. Again, he moistened his seemingly dry lips with his tongue.

Finally, his long pale fingers closed around his crimson prize, soon he would be enjo-

Ow!

L dropped the berry and lifted his hand to rub his head. He folded his legs indian style continuing to rub his head. Something purple caught his eye, L reached out for it.

A robot?

He glanced up at Near, who still had his back to L. It was as if nothing had happened, that is until L noticed that Near was missing one robot out of the 3 he had brought in with him earlier that morning.

He sighed, "Near?"

"Yes L?" Near replied, not turning around.

"I believe you dropped something."

L held up the robot with his forefinger and thumb.

Finally, Near shuffled around on the wooden floor to face L, "No."

"No?" L questioned.

"No," Near confirmed. "I did not drop it, I threw it. You were trying to steal one or more of my strawberries."

L lowered his hand, setting the robot on the floor.

So Near did notice, perceptive. Perhaps it was a good thing, he was in the running to become his successor after all. Coming to this conclusion L couldn't help but smile.

But now he needed another plan to get the strawberries from Near.

Sure he could _ask_ for a strawberry. But, it was doubtful that would work.

There was only a 20% that Near would willingly hand any over.

They were after all his favorite.

What L needed was a plan to distract Near just long enough for him to grab a strawberry or five.

Now it was a well known fact that Near had feelings other than admiration for the detective. Not that L didn't have the same feelings, it's just that neither had ever admitted, nor acted on these feelings..._before_.

Yes, of course. Now, all he had to do was wait for the perfect time...

With his eyes on L, Near reached down into the bowl and pulled out one of the larger strawberries. Seemingly to tease the detective, he bit down into the fruit. A thin trail of juice dripping from the corner of his lips.

Perfect.

Suddenly, L lunged at Near, tackling the younger male to the floor. His lips crashed against Near's, who had dropped the strawberry while being forced to the ground.

Very slowly, L turned his attention to the drip of sweet juice and began to lick. His tongue lapping up all of the juice that managed to escape Near's lips.

Near didn't know what to think as L attacked him. He could feel his cheeks burn as L licked to his mouth then proceeded to press his lips to his. Living a dream, Near shut his eyes and began to kiss back.

L knew his plan was working when he felt Near start to kiss back. Now all he had to do was push this a little bit farther, just a little more distraction. Not that he wasn't enjoying the taste of Near, it's just that he had a job to do.

L danced his tongue against Near's bottom lip, begging for entrance. When his lips parted with a moan L took advantage and slipped in.

The detective slid one hand behind him towards the bowl, only to have something grab a hold of his wrist.

The kiss may have shocked Near but his brain hadn't turn to complete mush. It wasn't hard to figure out what L was doing when he felt his long, slender fingers slide down his body and towards the strawberries.

Even though strawberries were _Near's_ favorite, he didn't grab L's wrist purely out of greed. No, he had wanted, and waited, and dreamed long enough. He wasn't going to let this opportunity pass him by.

Near quickly rolled, forcing himself on top of L. Then roughly pinned the detective's arms above his head, never breaking lip contact.

To say L was surprised that Near had pinned him to the floor was an understatement.

But there wasn't time to think of that now. The detective knew he had to get the upper hand if he wanted to win. Oh yes, there was no doubt in his mind that this had become a contest between him and his possible successor.

Of course they could, and did, enjoy this little contest. But, it was a contest nonetheless and winner took all.

Grinning into the kiss, L did the only thing he could to gain back control of the situation, he lifted his hips to rub against Near's.

The boy pulled his lips from L's to let out a soft moan. Then instinctively began to lower his hips wanting more contact, but it was too late.

L had already flipped the boy over, switching their positions. He enjoyed the look on Near's face as held held his hands over his head, then proceeded to grind their hips together excruciatingly slow. The detective couldn't contain his arousal, the look on Near's face drove him to madness.

Near couldn't help it, the sensations L created for him were intoxicating. The feeling of the detective's lips on his neck made him voice his enjoyment in deep breathy moans. Then suddenly, L's movements became rough and quick, and he knew he wouldn't last long.

L could sense his release wasn't far away, something about Near just drove him to the edge faster than he had ever been. Gripping both of Near's slender wrists in one hand, L used his free hand to slide it up under the fabric of Near's pajama top.

Shivering under the touch of L's cool fingers against his burning skin, Near found his hips bucking against the detective's instinctively.

The detective tensed.

_No_, was his only thought. He couldn't release yet, he had to wait for Near. If he went before, it would mean he lost...

Too late.

L took in a sharp breath between clenched teeth, shaking with pleasure as he dampened his jeans.

It was almost funny to Near, the hiss L made was what drove him over the edge with ecstasy.

It didn't take Near long to catch his breath, reaching for the bowl of strawberries _and_ the cake.

L lifted his thumb to his mouth as he sat up. Frustrated, he pulled out his cell phone yet again.

"Watari could you please bring Near and I a change of clothes," he spoke softly.

Hanging up before Watari had a chance to ask why the two would need a change of clothes. He would come up with an explanation later, right now he was concentrated on watching the boy with longing in his eyes.

Near had scooted over to his dice city, the bowl of strawberries protectively at his side as he cut into the cake, and began to devour his prize.

After all, he _had_ won.

**--**

Well what do you think of my first Death Note Fic?  
Near and L are my FAVORITE and I just don't think that there is enough of these two :]  
Hope you enjoyed the story, review please.

:3 Cassandra


End file.
